Exciting Future! I'm Gonna Become a Sujira God!
Exciting Future! I'm Gonna Become a Sujira God! '''is the first episode of the Total Drama Sujira anime, which was based off of Yoshiyuki Sadamoto's comic and media franchise, Total Drama Sujira. Exciting Future! I'm Gonna Become a Sujira God! *Episode: One *Season: One *Story Arc: Sujira Arc *Manga Chapters: One to Six *Original Airdate: March 14, 2008 *English Airdate: December 1, 2012 (Toonami), June 14, 2013 (Neon Alley) Themes *Opening: "Dune 2008" by P'unk-en-Ciel *Ending: "Cozmic Travel" by Soul'd Out Episode guide *Previous: N/A *Next: Showtime! The Optimistic Nekora Appears! Summary Generations of years ago, a certain being arrived on Earth and slaughtered Kai Tetsumaki. He had a son who watched this horrifying event take place. Eventually, he then unleashed an overabundance of supernatural entities, which are known as devils; devils are the personification of evil and, also, enemies of humankind. MAR ordered the hellish creatures to wreak havoc all around the universe. He will stop at nothing to make Earth a cesspool for all of his minions! Fast forward to the present, a young woman runs through the Nabatame River in an attempt to escape from her soon-to-be devoured condition. A devil, Wyvern, taunts the lady all while chasing her, believing that running away would do her no good, and she is better off accepting death. This cuts to a scene where a pair of teenagers are dashing through the Forest of Sardonism. The two are revealed to be a boy and a girl (Ryo Tetsumaki and Kazumi Ushimora, respectively), both being 16 years of age. Kazumi informs Ryo about Wyvern, stating that he is a dangerous threat and not one to be trifled with; Ryo, however, scoffs it off, thinking that the mission is going to be another walk in the park. The two then briefly argue, with Kazumi chastising her comrade's recklessness and way of thinking, and Ryo mocking the former's attitude. Their squabble is interrupted after they hear the sound of the woman's scream. Ryo and Kazumi hasten their pace to Nabatame River. When they arrive at the Nabatame River just in time to protect the woman, who says that she is Mitsuru, Wyvern identifies the two of them by name and gleefully laughs when calling out Ryo, who gets quite infuriated once the devil strongly rebukes his father's death, noting it to be "an untimely one". Kazumi has Ryo calm down, reminding him that the mission is more important than an old memory for the time being. He reverts back to his cool and rowdy demeanor, thanking Kazumi. Wyvern is unmoved and finally steps in to attack the duo. Ryo and Kazumi dodge Wyvern's vicious lunge with very little ease, prompting Ryo to ask Kazumi about how he fares in combat. Kazumi explains that Wyvern relies on swift aerial tactics to kill his enemies, therefore the duo has to be evenly matched in that regard. Wyvern then goads the team to fight, believing that they would immediately die if they were to battle head-on without a strategy. Ryo suddenly pulls out his two submachine guns (out of affection, both were named "Hokori" and "Dengeki-sen") and uses them as melee weapons against Wyvern; once more, Kazumi chides Ryo's idea of thinking, this time to herself. Mitsuru becomes worried for the boy, but Kazumi reassures her that Ryo will end up fine. Wyvern reflects Ryo's blows with almost no effort, coming to the conclusion that he and his companion are wasting his time. He resets his sights on Mitsuru and chews off her right arm and left leg. Ryo later smirks and gives a "thumbs up" signal to Kazumi, who replies in the affirmative and captures the devil with her thick, but mighty wire strings. Ryo eventually reveals that he used Hokori and Dengeki-sen for close combat intentionally, just so Kazumi could disarm him via trap. Wyvern's only option is to mindlessly curse Ryo and his associate, seconds before Ryo merges his two firearms to use a special technique, the '''Gatling Punisher, in order to kill him. Hours later, Ryo and Kazumi take Mitsuru to a near hospital, whilst reporting to Souichiro Kaworu about the finished task. She states that the two of them both have her gratitude. Come Tuesday evening, Ryo relaxes in his dorm back at the Chojiakuma Academy, munching on riceballs wiith a great relish. He reminisces about the other night with Kazumi and their mission to take down Wyvern. A few minutes pass and someone knocks on Ryo's door: Kazumi. She lets herself in, surprised at how neat her inseparable partner keeps his dorm, despite the fact that Ryo is still eating his riceballs like a warthog. He tells her that the only thing he ever does in his dorm is sleep and think about past events, with Kazumi cutting in, mentioning that Ryo also sits around gobbling riceballs. This statement aggravates Ryo, who asks why she entered the dorm to start off with. Kazumi informs him that the Academy founder, Headmaster Grimace, wants to see the duo. Ryo protests, exclaiming that he gives him the most extreme of willies, and freely admits that he would rather let a devil skin him alive than talk with the Headmaster. Kazumi drags him there against his will. Elsewhere, a seemingly young man watches the outskirts of Japan, Chojiakuma Academy itself, and the two Devil Hunters via monitors at a gigantic fortress, which usually gives off a murderous and quite powerful aura. A small entourage of devils come to see him. After addressing him as "Lord MAR" with the highest respect, they ask if they can dispose of Ryo and Kazumi. The villainous figure replies in the negative, stating to the group that, even if the pair do not look it, they are intensely formidable obstacles. He also says that he is interested in Ryo, and prefers to act as a spectator for the time being; MAR begins to possess rather curious thoughts. He then commands the trio of devils to continue seeking weaker Hunters, and the three obey his words in the process, thereby quickly heading out of the fortress and into mankind. MAR quietly says to himself that he will one day rule all of humanity with an iron fist. Sometime later, back at the Chojiakuma Academy, Kazumi finally drags a mortified Ryo into Headmaster Grimace's office. The Headmaster greets Kazumi in a polite manner and vice-versa. However, the other Devil Hunter vomits in a nearby toilet and creepily repeats to himself that his life outright sucks. Upon getting startled by the inappropriate noise, Headmaster Grimace asks for Ryo to come over to his desk, albeit in a mocking tone. He responds in a reluctant manner and slowly shuffles to him with his back turned. With Kazumi looking in astonishment, the Headmaster eventually spins the boy and hits him in the gut via sturdy knee, in which the female Hunter becomes hilariously dismayed; the Headmaster's knee attack was so tough, it resulted in Ryo crashing through, accurately speaking, five walls. While midnight goes underway, Kazumi is still trying to nurse her companion back to perfect health, with the latter randomly mumbling show tunes. Headmaster Grimace moves to the two of them on a rolling chair and asks that the two embark on a mission. The teenage girl listens on without ever making further comments. The Headmaster informs the duo of an ice-based devil that dwells in the Kiken'na Bonbori destination, as said devil will only kill those who enter his domain. He also mentions that he can sense an unknown presence there, although he cannot put his finger on who OR what this presence actually is. With him having said that, he wishes the best of luck to both Ryo (still unconscious) and Kazumi, and announces that they will wipe out the enemy come the next afternoon. Meanwhile during the exact same time, at the Xerxes Moat, Bothynus and Nihil are both sitting on a pile of bodies; these were not Devil Hunters, just rather unfortunate, ordinary folk. They discuss their recent amount of murders, and wonder if MAR will certainly promote them after a nasty job well done. Nihil assures his associate that the two of them (as well as Anima, who is quietly sleeping upon her blood-drenched chains) will not even have to bother with such an action, as they are the master's own bodyguards; this would imply that they are between the A and S-class ranks. The next morning, Ryo is standing around the hallway when he notices a friend from childhood, Reiko Nagano . Kazumi herself is nowhere to be spotted... that is, until we realize that she is keeping herself hidden via locker. The squinty-looking male and Ryo traded a fist bump, all while casually talking about current events. The latter has mentioned that he and his stepsibling were ordered by the Headmaster to venture through the Kiken'na Bonbori, in order to destroy the assigned target. Eventually, Sarai Endo, another pal Ryo knew since the salad days, exuberantly glomps the boy and persistently asks if he has made wedding plans. When Reiko retorts that they are still adolescents, the spunky female glares at him without hesitation and pulls at his ear, uttering all sorts of death threats towards him. Kazumi abruptly exits the locker she put herself in and sarcastically says to herself that her stepbrother's circle of friends are "grand musketeers". Afternoon finally commences, and Headmaster Grimace sends the two Devil Hunters off. While doing so, he slowly takes note of Ryo, still shaking in trepidation. Kazumi sends a chop to the back of his neck, further silencing him from being more of a nuisance than previously. Ryo and Kazumi begin to make a move. While traveling over to the designated area where Yuki is anticipating trespassers, Kazumi sees that a swarming mass of teenaged girls (all of which not from the Chojiakuma Academy) follow Ryo and vehemently shouts at the entourage, listing various reasons as to why they are unable to tag along with him; she tries to make her collaborator see reason... only to promptly become aware of the fact that he's too busy signing autographs! She jokingly thinks to herself that she would enjoy a batch of angel dust at the moment. Immediately, this all culminates in the Devil Hunter duo reaching their preapproved location: Kiken'na Bonbori! As the two explore the interior for moderate periods of time, they come across an authentic, enormous bathtub. Kazumi is puzzled, and questions why such an object would be present at a lit cavern, especially one that has ice encompassing the place. In a typically headstrong manner, Ryo bets that Yuki is burying himself in the steaming water of the tub, and gets right near it. All of this escalated quickly, what with Kazumi attempting to pull her teammate back. Ryo and Kazumi play a fast, childish game of "rock-paper-scissors"; Ryo ends up defeating Kazumi as he chose rock (the latter picked scissors, assuming that the metallic quality of them could cut through the grainy material). With a look that states "I call bullshit!", Kazumi creeps foward to the vessel and pokes it quite a bit, slowly getting anxious in the process. With Ryo looking on in dead silence, he hears a voice from behind who angrily declares that he will obtain more "easy pickings". Ryo and Kazumi both turn their attention to the one who spoke: Yuki. As Kazumi insistently stammers his name, a young woman emerges from the tub with haste, wearing nothing but a towel. Ryo sees that the new person possesses ears belonging to that of a feline, appearing lovestruck; Kazumi faints to the ground. Upon glancing up at the devil of this area, she energetically introduces herself as Nekora Habarushi, eager to do battle with Yuki. Characters in Order of Appearance *MAR *Kai Tetsumaki; flashback *Hirofumi Daimon; silhouette *Manabu Ranma; silhouette *Takashi Kanabaro; silhouette *Junko Naizen; silhouette *Warui Miratogusa; silhouette *Uehara Ayasugi; silhouette *Mitsuru *Wyvern *Kazumi Ushimora *Ryo Tetsumaki *Souichiro Kaworu *Anima *Nihil *Bothynus *Headmaster Grimace *Reiko Nagano *Sarai Endo *Yuki *Nekora Habarushi Version differences *In the manga, when Ryo trembles in fear after he and Kazumi meet up with Headmaster Grimace, the latter immediately started lecturing him about his troubles; the Headmaster knees him in the gut in the anime adaptation, with Kazumi looking on in confusion. *None of the Sujira Gods are mentioned or shown in silhouette form anywhere in the original manga. *Ryo and Kazumi have a tougher time killing Wyvern in contrast to the sheer easiness of the mission in the manga. *While venturing through the Kiken'na Bonbori, in the anime, Ryo and Kazumi encounter Nekora taking a bath, mistaking her for the devil living there, Yuki; Kazumi also suffers a nosebleed. Originally in the manga, part of Nekora's breasts actually poked out. Category:Anime Category:Episodes